powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Time Force (Runwaygirl20)
Power Rangers Time Force (Runwaygirl20) is a fanfiction version of Power Rangers Time Force created by Runwaygirl20. Rather than taking place in 2001, the series takes place in 2002, one year after the C-Squad Power Rangers SPD returned home to their timeline. This was the first series to not feature Susie Gold as she has entered Power Ranger retirement by going away to college. Synopsis In the year 3000 humankind has evolved into a utopia where a police organization called Time Force has tracked down every single criminal - except for Corproal Frax, who hijacks a prison full of cryogenically frozen convicts and escapes to the year 2001 in the hopes of altering the course of history, but not before fatally striking down the Pink Time Force Ranger, Amber. The four Time Force officers responsible for Frax's escape, including Amber's fiance, 18-year-old John, pursue him through time and end up in the fictional city of Bay City, where they are acquainted with the 21st century by Emma Stanford, the teenage daughter of a rich industrialist and a dead ringer for Amber, due to her being Amber's distant, but still direct, ancestor. Despite John's initial reluctance, Emma eventually joins the team as the 5th member and new Red Ranger. The Time Force Rangers both defend Bay City from the onslaught of Frax's Mutants and attempt to keep the original timeline from drastically altering. Due to Emma's estrangement from her father, the Time Force officers instead move into an abandoned clock tower in the middle of the city and begin operating a business named A Nick of Time Odd Jobs in order to get by. Emma soon finds that his father's overbearing determination to have him follow his footsteps and take over his company has become too much for him to bear, and he abandons his father to go live with the other Rangers in the clock tower. Over time, John and Emma's relationship also blossoms and they begin to catch feelings for each other, although neither has the gall to admit it to the other. Emma soon discovers that Frax traveled back in time to murder Emma's ancestor to prevent Emma from being born. Frax displays extremely impressive combat skills throughout the season, but his biggest weakness is his constant need to take a vial of special serum in order to prevent turning into a mutant permanently. Emma notes Ransik's potential capacity for kindness, such as his affable treatment of his daughter, Nadira, but the rest of the Time Force officers are fully committed to bringing in Ransik at all costs. The Rangers' mission is complicated by the introduction of the Bay City Guardians, a new business venture by Mr. Stanford to protect customers who pay for the Guardians' services. At the same time, Mr. Stanford discovers that Wes is a Time Force Ranger and tries to offer him the position as commander of the Guardians, which Wes refuses. One of the Guardians, Dizzy Parker, a former school classmate of Emma, discovers the Quantum controller box, becomes the Quantum Ranger, seizes control of the Q-Rex, and is put in command by Mr. Stanford of the Bay City Guardians. Long resentful of Emma's privileged position in life, he remains aloof and distant from the other Rangers and operates independently of them. Power Rangers: Time Force (often abbreviated as PRTF) or Time Force is the ninth season of the Power Rangers franchise, based on the Super Sentai series Mirai Sentai Timeranger (Future Squadron Timeranger). It ran with a total of 40 half-hour episodes from February to November of 2001 and was the last full season to completely air on Fox Kids following the sale of Fox Family Worldwide, which included Fox Family, Fox Kids and Saban Entertainment being purchased by The Walt Disney Company. Time Force was the last season to be produced by the defunct Saban Entertainment group. 10 years later Saban re-emerged as Saban Brands and announced Power Rangers Samurai. Time Force's plot and structure follows similar themes established by In Space and Lost Galaxy before it, employing what many fans considered to be "darker" and more "mature" themes (such as death, implied racism and morally gray characters). Because of this, it is often compared to the precedessor of the season before it. Time Force is also the first of many Power Rangers seasons to adapt the original plot of its Sentai counterpart almost to the letter, with only minor changes to suit its characters. Like its Sentai counterpart, it was the first season to have two Red Rangers. This was the final Power Rangers season that Judd Lynn collaborated on until Power Rangers RPM. His writing partner at the time, Jackie Marchand, likewise departed for a year before returning to work on Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Synopsis In the year 3000 humankind has evolved into a utopia where a police organization called Time Force has tracked down every single criminal - except for Ransik, who hijacks a prison full of cryogenically frozen convicts and escapes to the year 2001 in the hopes of altering the course of history, but not before fatally striking down the Pink Time Force Ranger, Amber. The four Time Force officers responsible for Ransik's escape, including Amber's fiance, John, pursue him through time and end up in the fictional city of -, where they are acquainted with the 21st century by Emma Stanford, the daughter of a rich industrialist and a dead ringer for Amber, due to her being Amber's distant, but still direct, ancestor. Despite John's initial reluctance, Emma eventually joins the team as the 5th member and new Pink Ranger. The Time Force Rangers both defend - from the onslaught of Ransik's Mutants and attempt to keep the original timeline from drastically altering. Due to Emma's estrangement from her father, the Time Force officers instead move into an abandoned clock tower in the middle of the city and begin operating a business named A Nick of Time Odd Jobs in order to get by. Emma soon finds that her father's overbearing deter Time Force officers are fully committed to bringing in Ransik at all costs. Privileged position in life, she remains aloof and distant from the other Rangers and operates independently of them. Ransik's robotic underling, Frax, grows deranged and breaks away from Ransik, destroying all of his vials of serum in the process. A desperate Ransik ransacks Mr. Stanford's company, Bio-Lab, to acquire their supply of newly developed serum, and in the process severely injures Mr. Stanford, leaving him in critical condition. This development causes the sudden arrival of Amber, who intends to "set history straight". She resumes command as the Pink Time Force Ranger, informing Emma that her father will die the next day. Amber makes a series of questionable decisions battling Frax's powerful creation, Dragontron, while a resigned Amber briefly takes over command of her father's business. The Rangers, unable to stand Amber's leadership any longer, mutiny and force her to give Emma back the Pink Time Force morpher. Emma leads the Rangers to a resounding victory over Dragontron, while Amber uses technology from the future to save Mr. Stanford's life. Amber returns to the future, respectful of Emma's role as the leader of Time Force. Ransik eventually tracks down Frax and reprograms him to be his completely subservient robotic slave. Frax creates a new fighting machine, Doomtron, which rains destruction on Silver Hills and sends most of the city's infrastructure spiraling into a time-space vortex. Upon hearing from Amber that their fate was doomed, Emma forcibly returns the other four Rangers back to the year 3000 for their own safety, leaving her and Dizzy to try to desperately defend - from both Doomtron and Ransik. Dizzy is severely injured by a slightly damaged Cyclobot, and hands the Quantum morpher over to Wes, who is the city's last hope. Amber tries to wipe the memories of the year 2001 from the four officers, but they rebel once again and choose to go back in time to help Emma - which culminates with Amber to realize that John was in love with Emma. The reunited Rangers destroy Doomtron, along with Frax, but find themselves overmatched against the awesome power of Ransik. Ransik attempts to deliver the finishing blow to John, but accidentally strikes Nadira, an act which horrifies him and causes him to repent. He turns himself in, and the four Time Force officers, their mission complete, return to their own time, but not before John and Emma finally confess their feelings to each other and share a goodbye kiss. Emma agrees to her father's revised proposal to become head of the Silver Guardians - who now provide their services freely - with the condition that he have Dizzy working alongside with her as co-commander. A recurring theme in the series is that an individual controls his or her own destiny, as exemplified through Wes' character development - he continually refuses to adhere to the life his father has set for him as successor of the lucrative Collins business, remaining committed to traversing his own path, even when he is told by Alex that it is destiny for him to take over the company after his father's death. Other characters also fight against the currents of predetermined destiny, such as how Eric determinedly fights his way out of squalor and poverty to become head commander of the Silver Guardians, or when Jen and the other Time Force Rangers ignore the predetermined events of history and choose to return to the year 2001 and save Wes from dying. Even the penultimate clash of the season - Ransik with the Time Force Rangers - culminates with Ransik's choice to accept responsibility for his crimes and carve his own path in life anew. Rangers Category:Series